


Don't Mess With Me

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Don't Mess with Marinette, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Marinette will crush you, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Strong Female Characters, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Lila is bragging about knowing Jagged Stone and how she was offered a part in one of his music videos but had to turn it down without giving a reason.Marinette is over it.





	Don't Mess With Me

"...Yeah I was forced to turn it down sadly." Lila has most of the class gathered around her as she brags.

Marinette rolls her eyes, Kim noticing this frowns "What don't you believe anything she says?" Almost mockingly

"Considering how she was called out for being a liar once already by Ladybug no less... no I really don't she's just an attention seeker."

Alya frowned "One time doesn't make her a liar all the time. Besides I dare you to prove it."

Marinette raises an eyebrow "Alright"

She gets out her phone and scrolls through her contacts,

"WHOA what are you doing?" Lila asks nervous, but trying to play it off 

"After I designed Jagged's new album cover he gave me his private cell number, as well as Penny's. Penny contacted me for that reality show Jagged did in the bakery. I haven't used it because I don't want to abuse that trust but since you dared me... ahh here it is." She hits dial on the contact, the picture a selfie with her and Jagged holding up the album cover she designed and rock on symbols.

"Marinette! Long time no speak!" Jagged unmistakable accented French comes though the phone, which is on speaker.

"Hey Jagged sorry for bothering you-"

"Dudette, you could never bother me! You're like my favourite designer. You know that offer for being my personal designer is still open you know." 

Marinette blushes "I said after I finished school. You know I don't want to travel that much before then."

There is a sigh "Alright, but if you change your mind..."

"I know. Just call you or Penny. Uh I did actually call for a reason."

"Sure, Dudette. What do you need?"

Marinette stares Lila right in the eyes and asks casually "Do you know a Lila Rossi?"

"Lila Rossi? No sorry. Why?"

"She's just been making up stories about knowing you and such. I thought I better confirm it."

"That is so not Rock and Roll. You tell her that she better stop making up stories. No one likes a liar thanks for telling me Marinette. Call any time."

"I will." Marinette hangs up and slips her phone into her pocket "tch did you all forget that I do know him personally?" She flips her short hair as she walks away.

Chloé laughs "Serves you right little miss lie alot." Chloe smirks and walks off.


End file.
